The Crystal
by starmariofan4
Summary: EARTH AU! Leia and Luke Walker were inseparable twins, until the death of their parents when they were 16. 2 years later, Luke falls mysteriously ill after researching an ancient crystal that could let you see the past, present, and bits of the future. His twin must find the crystal to save her dying brother. (Yes, it's based off Indiana Jones, too)


Leia Sky Walker was heading back to her apartment on East Alderaan Street in San Francisco Bay. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate from school binder/briefcase, and looked inside to see the name of her twin brother, Luke, and answered.

"Leia," Luke said in desperate tone, which was very unusual him. "You need to get over here now!"

"Why?" Leia quickly asked, as she heard the sirens of an ambulance in the background. "Luke, what's wrong!?" Then suddenly she could only hear heavy breathing and the sounds of voices. _L-luke,_ Leia thought and looked back at her tiny apartment. The apartment was pretty nice for an building as old as this one. It had one bedroom, and an old-fashioned charm that Leia really loved. She used to live at college with her twin, but after getting enough money, she moved into a new apartment (well to her). She grabbed her things, but something dropped out of her wallet and she looked down. It was just an old picture from when and Luke were kids and their parents were still alive. How did they die? Heck if Leia knew. She raced downstairs and headed to her car, he chest feeling heavy as she seemed to feel her brothers pain, as his breath seemed to slow. _Oh, Luke please hang in a little longer._

She came across their college, The George Lucas Institute of Education. Leia always wondered why it was named after that rich ranch owner across the Bay but she had bigger issues to deal with than the naming of her college. Maybe, the fact that her brother was at Death's gate, and she raced to the boy's dorm where there was a large crowd and sirens blaring all around. She quickly ran in where she was restrained by two paramedics.

"Sorry, miss. Only family is allowed near the patient," one paramedic said, as three paramedics carried his gurney with him on it.

"I'm his twin sister! And his only living relative for miles!" Leia cried, desperately, and pulled out the latest picture with him, her boyfriend Han, and her at the film festival last year. In seconds she pushed passed them and held onto her brother's gurney. Luke Walker was her exact opposite in many ways; first of all she had dark brown hair she wore in two bun at the back of head like their mother and he had short blonde hair like their father, and he had blue eyes while hers were the same color as her hair. Personality wise, they were on opposite ends too. Luke was far more eccentric (and whiny at times), and Leia was far more subdued and focus, but for years they were all each other had.

"Come on, Luke! Open your eyes, please!" Leia cried, holding his hand and crying into his palm. "Why won't you wake up?!" she continued as he was placed inside the ambulance. "I need to go with him!" she cried to the paramedic that had held her back before, and he let her on board.

She quickly sat on the bench next to the gurney, and she observed her brother for the first time. He looked perfectly fine and the heart monitor was beeping as usual and carefully as any other day, but his eyes refused to open. "Please, wake up," she whispered, sadly.

"Miss Walker," a paramedic asked. "Is there someone else in your family who may need to know of this?"

"Yes. My aunt Beru and uncle Owen," Leia replied. "They live in the desert. Our grandparents will probably want to know about this too."

"Any parents that should be contacted," the paramedic asked, writing what she said down on a clipboard.

"They're dead," Leia said looking away. She remembered how she and her twin were separated; her going with their grandparents and Luke going with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. It was so lonely after that, but now this was a new feeling of loneliness. She felt so helpless and alone, because for all those times they at least had each other even if it was over a computer screen, but now he refused to wake up. She grabbed her cellphone and called their family members as they would want to know what happened to their nephew/grandson.

"Come on, Luke. I'd do anything if you just open your eyes," she whispered quietly, as the ambulance quietly headed along the San Francisco streets.

* * *

Author's Note: So this was just an idea I had in my mind, and I don't know if anyone will like but if you do great. But I am sorry it's short.


End file.
